dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough:Dragon Quest IV/Mistergalaxy
Welcome To Mr.G's Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen Walkthrough! No one asked for it but still...here it is. This Walkthrough will cover the DS remake and thus will also cover the new optional dungeon introduced in the PS remake. HOWEVER, due to me finding it tedious, it may not include the Immigrant Town sidequest depending on my mood. But enough talk! How to Play If you have already played a Dragon Quest game you may skip this section. This also applies for people who have at least two brain cells to deduce REALLY easy things. Well first of all you need to buy the cartridge. It currently costs a little over $20. Now, if you're broke you obviously can't proceed. The next step is to introduce the cartridge into your DS, DSi, whatever you have and turn it on, then press the game icon. If you can't do that then leave this walkthrough RIGHT NOW because you are obviously missing more brain cells than me, and that's plain wrong. But seriously, the game mechanics should be no mystery to a Dragon Quest veteran. You walk around the map searching for random enemy encounters to level up and buff your characters. You buy your weapons and armour at shops found in villages, you save your game and revive your fallen party members (before learning the spell Zing) at churches and you rest at inns...DUH. The A button is your main command and it is used to talk to NPCs and to check your surroundings which will let you pick things from the ground. The B button is for well...getting out of the menu? This menu you open with the X button and finally we have the Y button, which, when pressed on towns opens their map which tells you the location of stores and inns and even castles. The Menu has the following options: Talk (which you'll never use since you can just press A), Magic which can be used to use spells such as Zoom to travel from one location to another or Evac which lets you leave a dungeon automatically or that kind of spells. NEVER TO HEAL. I'll explain why later. We then have Items which is self explanatory. Items are divided into your party members and the bag which holds EVERYTHING else. We then have Examine which is just like Talk, Attributes, which lets you see your party's stats and other things like your current gold, your casino tokens or the amount of mini medals you have and finally we have '''Misc. '''which contains the magical option of Heal All which heals all injured party members; Equip, which is useless due to the item menu; Line-up which lets you change current party members; Tactics, which you'll never use and if you do you are banned from this Walkthrough; Organise Items which puts all the not so useful items a character holds in your bag and other stuff like Battle Records or Settings which I never even bothered to look at. Battle System Now, unlike many RPGs that are out there right now, Dragon Quest is a series in which you don't see your playable characters...or at least it was like that before. However, like nearly ALL RPGs it follows a turn-based system in which the character with the highest agility will attack first. The main options in the battle screen are as follows: Fight, Party, Tactics and Flee. When you press Fight another menu pops up with the following options: Attack, which deals melee damage; Magic, which...well you know; Items, which lets you use items and defend. Self explanatory right? Party lets you Change One or Change All your party members. This can only be used when you have the Wagon with you AND when you have party members to change with. Tactics lets an AI decide what your party members do. Never use this if you don't want your mancard taken. And well...Flee...you know...escape. RUN. Yup. Contents Now FINALLY, the game. Chapter 1: Part 1: Green hair and Pink armours? Best way to start a game EVER Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Category:Dragon Quest IV walkthroughs